


Это наконец-то ты

by sad_cypress



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Post-Canon, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_cypress/pseuds/sad_cypress
Summary: - Ты хочешь… что? - переспросил Кроули. Азирафель вздохнул и посмотрел на него с улыбкой.- Посмотреть кино, Кроули. И буду очень рад, если ты составишь мне компанию.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Это наконец-то ты

Кроули тяжело опустился на диван и растерянно провел рукой по волосам. Бездумно уставился на меню на экране телевизора. Прислушался к хлопкам попкорна с кухни. Подтянул к себе поближе пульт - не самая нужная вещь, если ты демон, и твой телевизор работает без электричества и подписки на Netflix, но Азирафель предложил сегодня все сделать “как положено”. 

Это было странно. Кроули не стал бы отрицать, что чувствует радостное возбуждение от того, что Азирафель сам предложил устроить киномарафон Джеймса Бонда, но это все равно смущало.

\- Ты хочешь… что? - переспросил Кроули. Азирафель вздохнул и посмотрел на него с улыбкой.

\- Посмотреть кино, Кроули. И буду очень рад, если ты составишь мне компанию. 

\- Ты же не любишь кино? 

\- Может быть, в этот раз мне понравится больше? У меня теперь новая жизнь, почему бы не попробовать что-то новое? И раз уж ты любишь фильмы про Джеймса Бонда - может быть, начнем с них? 

Кроули даже не смотрел последние фильмы франшизы, и вообще давно остыл к этой истории, но согласился. Было что-то болезненно захватывающее в том, что Азирафель помнит о любимом фильме Кроули и просит разделить с ним новый для себя опыт. “Что еще ты хочешь попробовать? - хотелось спросить Кроули. - Я готов разделить с тобой все. Стать твоим полем для экспериментов”. 

Иногда Кроули хотелось ударить себя по лицу. 

Ему казалось, что после того, как они отменили Апокалипсис, и он разорвал связи с Адом, его жизнь станет проще и свободнее. Еще никогда Кроули так остро не чувствовал, что он на грани срыва. 

Он откинулся на спинку дивана. Сел прямо. Побарабанил пальцами по колену. Снова развалился на диване, закинув руки на спинку. Схватил пульт. Чуть не подскочил, когда услышал голос Азирафеля: 

\- Прости, что долго.

\- Совсем нет. Попкорн, ангел? Серьезно? 

\- Люди едят попкорн, когда смотрят фильмы, Кроули. Если что-то пробовать - то по полной программе и по всем правилам. 

\- Вот только обычно они берут к нему колу, а не Macallan 1939 года. 

\- У меня есть стандарты, - Азирафель закатил глаза. - Впрочем, я уверен, что на кухне найдется бутылка колы для тебя, если не хочешь виски.

Кроули возмущенно протянул свой стакан Азирафелю. 

\- Очень смешно, наливай давай. 

Азирафель широко улыбнулся и открутил крышку. “Ты безнадежен”, - сказал себе Кроули, разглядывая морщинки вокруг глаз Азирафеля. 

Азирафель поставил бокалы на журнальный столик и сел рядом. Кроули невольно глубоко вдохнул, чувствуя, как начинает пьянеть, еще не притронувшись к виски - только от запаха, который окутал его плотным облаком. Одеколон с древесными нотами, озон и что-то неуловимое - личный запах Азирафеля, который Кроули чувствовал мельком на протяжении всех шести тысяч лет, но еще ни разу - так близко. 

Кроули нажал на кнопку пульта (он не смотрел, на какую именно - все равно она сработает именно так, как ему нужно) и повернулся к экрану. Покачал головой в ответ на безмолвное предложение попкорна и попытался сосредоточиться на сюжете. 

Получалось плохо. Все мысли были устремлены к Азирафелю - к его запаху, который продолжал пьянить сильнее алкоголя, к его теплу, которое Кроули чувствовал всем телом. 

Между ними всегда была дистанция. Даже когда они смогли вслух признать себя друзьями, даже когда четко обозначили свою сторону - между ними всегда было расстояние, которое Кроули неукоснительно соблюдал. “Для того, чтобы ему было комфортнее”, - говорил он себе. “Для того, чтобы у тебя не снесло крышу”, - отвечал насмешливый голос в его голове. Кроули всегда давил его, запихивал в самый темный угол своего сознания (туда, где уже были фантазии о прикосновениях Азирафеля, о его “Я люблю тебя, Кроули”, и стыдные воспоминания о том, как Кроули рассматривал его в зеркале во всех подробностях, когда они менялись телами). Сегодня он мог признаться себе в том, что голос был прав. 

Наверное, поэтому он взъерошил себе волосы, и опустил руку на спинку дивана - прямо позади Азирафеля. Это было глупо и жалко, но Азирафель, кажется, ничего не заметил, продолжая смотреть в экран и увлеченно закидывая в рот попкорн. Кроули почти прикасался к его плечам, и чувствовал, как его пальцы как будто онемели. Если он сейчас повернет голову, то почти уткнется носом в волосы Азирафеля. Интересно, его запах сильнее за ухом? Интересно, у него чувствительная шея? Что если сейчас выключить фильм, повернуть голову Азирафеля к себе и поцеловать? Он ответит на поцелуй? Зароется пальцами в волосы Кроули, притягивая его ближе? 

Азирафель засмеялся, откидывая голову на руку Кроули, и тот слегка вздрогнул, отвлекшись от своих мыслей. Он не помнил ни одной смешной сцены в фильме (он сейчас не помнил вообще ничего, кроме этого дивана и тяжести головы Азирафеля у него на руке), но тоже издал неопределенный смешок. Все его внимание было сосредоточено на том, как жгло руку теплом Азирафеля. Под кожей словно бегали пузырьки шампанского, и он никак не мог перестать думать о том, как бы чувствовалось это тепло, прикосновение мягких на вид волос к обнаженному телу. 

Кроули смотрел в экран телевизора, но видел только как Азирафель наклоняется к нему, утыкается носом в его шею, мягко целует за ухом, проводит рукой по его груди и… 

Нужно остановиться.  _ Кроули, не останавливайся.  _ Он сходит с ума.  _ Я с ума от тебя схожу.  _ И от чего? От того, что они впервые сидят рядом на диване!  _ Я хочу тебя прямо на этом диване.  _ От того, что Кроули не способен сдерживать себя.  _ Не сдерживайся, дорогой мой, я хочу слышать тебя.  _

Кроули даже не заметил, как сильно он сжимал кулак. “Абсолютно безнадежен”, - повторил Кроули беззвучно. 

\- Ты что-то сказал? - переспросил Азирафель, и Кроули понадобилась вся выдержка, чтобы не вздрогнуть. 

\- Идиотский поступок, - Кроули кивнул в сторону экрана. 

\- Какой именно? - спросил Азирафель, внимательно рассматривая попкорн, который он держал в руке и… подкинув зерно в воздух, безуспешно попытался поймать его ртом. Кроули приподнял брови. 

\- Вот этот, ангел. Что ты делаешь? 

\- Это весело. 

\- Это весело, когда у тебя получается. 

Азирафель улыбнулся и подкинул в воздух еще одно зерно, которое, как и первое, упало куда-то за диван. 

Это почему-то смущало. 

\- То есть, сейчас тебе не весело, как раз потому что у тебя не получается? - Азирафель смотрел на него так невинно, как только мог, и Кроули даже мог бы ему поверить, если бы не озорные искорки в его глазах, которые всегда отличали его от остальных ангелов. Кроули знал, что Азирафель его подначивает, но ухватился за возможность уйти от обсуждения фильма, и схватил пригоршню попкорна, и подбросил его в воздух со словами: 

\- Потому что у меня как раз получается! 

Он не поймал ни одной. 

Азирафель попытался скрыть смех за кашлем и аккуратно взял новую порцию. Соревнование началось, и Кроули был благодарен Азирафелю за то, что наконец-то можно было отвлечься от назойливых, неправильных мыслей. 

Ни один из них не подумал о том, чтобы сделать запас попкорна нескончаемым, поэтому когда в миске ничего не осталось, они закончили ничьей: 0:0. 

\- Фильмы - это весело, должен признать, - со смехом сказал Азирафель и потянулся чистой рукой к бабочке. Смех Кроули резко оборвался, и шум крови в ушах, казалось, заглушал все звуки в мире. Он завороженно наблюдал, как Азирафель расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки. Время остановилось. Земля остановилась.

Это был странный вечер. Может быть, Кроули заснул в начале фильма, и сейчас все вокруг - не настоящая реальность? 

В настоящей реальности Азирафель не расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу. В настоящей реальности Азирафель не тянет руку ко рту, чтобы слизать соль с пальцев. 

В настоящей реальности Кроули не перехватывает его руку, чтобы сделать это самому. 

В настоящей реальности Азирафель не вздыхает от удовольствия и не замирает. 

Поэтому Кроули тщательно облизывал каждый палец Азирафеля, пока вкус соли не постепенно не исчез, сменяясь вкусом кожи. Он поднял глаза на Азирафеля, и его будто прошибло током от того, каким голодным взглядом смотрел на него Азирафель. Как он тяжело дышал, приоткрыв рот, и как неподвижно он сидел, будто боясь спугнуть Кроули. 

Выпустив изо рта большой палец, и оставив легкий поцелуй на ладони Азирафеля, он слегка отодвинулся. 

Звуки окружающего мира обрушились на него резко, одномоментно: продолжающийся фильм, который уже никто не смотрел, полицейская сирена дальше по улице, и тихое, едва слышное (громогласное, угрожающее в его голове): 

\- Кроули? 

Кроули чуть не зарычал. Что он наделал? 

\- Ангел, я… прости, я не знаю, что… давай забудем, пож… - он не успел договорить, потому что Азирафель поцеловал его - жадно, отчаянно. Как человек, полгода бродивший по пустыне, добравшийся до воды. Как мужчина, уходящий на войну, целующий своего любимого человека. Как Кроули, целующий Азирафеля в своих фантазиях.

Кроули вцепился в плечи Азирафеля, прижимаясь ближе, боясь отпустить его даже на долю секунды. Боясь, что Азирафель точно сейчас передумает - и вышвырнет его из магазина. 

Но Азирафель прижимал его к себе в ответ. Он положил руку ему на затылок, не давая отстраниться (будто бы Кроули могло прийти такое в голову), другую руку - на талию, сжимая ткань пиджака. 

Кроули горел, и не было ничего на свете, чего он хотел бы также отчаянно, как этого огня, сжигающего его дотла и возрождающего из пепла раз за разом. Движения губ и языка Азирафеля, его руки - этого всего было слишком много и недостаточно одновременно. 

На него нахлынул ужас, когда Азирафель начал отодвигаться. “Нет, нет, нет, пожалуйста, не останавливайся, я не переживу, если ты остановишься”, - билась в голове паническая мысль, и Кроули стиснул Азирафеля в объятиях еще сильнее, отказываясь отпускать. Он уткнулся в его шею, глубоко вдыхая его запах, запоминая, но Азирафель снова прижал его к себе и неуверенно прошептал на ухо: 

\- Кроули, я хочу продолжить. Ты хочешь… продолжить? 

“Ты с ума сошел? Ты издеваешься надо мной? Это не очевидно?” - хотелось кричать Кроули, но он только быстро закивал, пытаясь непослушными пальцами расстегнуть рубашку Азирафеля. 

Азирафель тихо, облегченно выдохнул - он правда сомневался?! - и это, кажется, позволило перестать им сдерживаться. 

Они стаскивали друг с друга одежду торопливыми, рваными движениями. Кроули раздраженно шипел, когда очередная пуговица отказывалась поддаваться непослушным рукам. Азирафель неловко смеялся, когда пытался стащить с бедер Кроули узкие брюки. 

\- Здесь неудобно, - между поцелуями пробормотал Азирафель, и Кроули нетерпеливо щелкнул пальцами, перенося их в спальню. Он очень надеялся, что их не развоплотит, и что у Азирафеля в принципе была спальня, но то ли ему повезло, то ли желания Кроули было достаточно, но они оказались на краю пыльной кровати, чуть не упав по пути.

\- Откуда ты узнал, что у меня есть спальня? 

\- Я не знал. 

Азирафель тихо засмеялся ему в плечо, и у Кроули сердце сжалось в груди от нежности. 

Еще одно маленькое демоническое чудо - и пыль исчезла. Маленькое ангельское - и остатки одежды тоже. У Кроули перехватило дыхание от того, как Азирафель прижимался к нему, лежа сверху - никаких преград, только мягкая кожа (гладить, трогать, сжимать - везде, куда дотянутся руки!) и припухшие от поцелуев губы. 

\- Мой дорогой, чего ты хочешь? - спросил Азирафель шепотом. “Я хочу вплавить тебя под кожу, хочу остаться так навечно, пока мир сам не разрушит себя”, - хотелось ответить Кроули. 

\- Тебя. Всего, - вместо этого выдохнул он. - Во мне, ангел, я хочу тебя внутри. 

\- Кроули… - простонал Азирафель и глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоиться. - В таком случае, позволь мне… 

Он начал отстраняться, и Кроули понял, что не может допустить этого. Он сжал руки на плечах Азирафеля еще крепче, помотал головой и щелкнул пальцами. Тихо зашипел от ощущения растянутости. Он протянул руку вниз, к члену Азирафеля, слегка сжал его и почти застонал от прикосновения к горячей, уже влажной коже. 

\- Сейчас, - скомандовал Кроули. Впрочем, это больше прозвучало как мольба, но думать об этом не хотелось: демоны не умоляют. Кроули не умоляет. Азирафель чуть приподнялся на локтях, устраивая ноги Кроули себе на талию. Их пальцы столкнулись на члене, вместе направляя его в Кроули. 

Кроули чувствовал, будто он сейчас взорвется. Запах Азирафеля, который окутывал его с ног до головы, звук его сбившегося дыхания и срывающихся тихих стонов, его тело так близко - ближе не бывает, медленные толчки глубоко внутри - всего этого было слишком много. Он закрыл лицо руками. 

Перед глазами замелькали воспоминания о том, как он каждый раз закрывал лицо, чтобы было легче обмануться, легче представить, что смертный над ним - это Азирафель. О том, как выбирал их - крепких улыбчивых блондинов - не для того, чтобы выполнить задание Ада, а по своей воле. Конечно, потом все это шло в отчет, потому что зачем делать работу дважды, но искушение никогда не было главной целью. О том, каким виноватым он чувствовал себя сразу же после секса. О том, как каждый раз избегал Азирафеля по несколько лет, не в состоянии взглянуть ему в глаза. 

Кроули зарычал и широко распахнул глаза. В этот раз все по-настоящему. В этот раз это Азирафель движется в нем мучительно, сладко медленными, но уверенными толчками. Это Азирафель шепчет ему на ухо о том, как он любит Кроули, какой Кроули потрясающе горячий, и как давно он этого ждал. Это Азирафель прижимается губами к его шее. 

И Пасть Кроули еще раз, если он пропустит хотя бы секунду. 

Он крепче сжал его бедрами, обхватил руками его лицо и жадно впился взглядом в знакомые черты. 

\- Сильнее, - простонал Кроули и с восторгом увидел, каким голодным стал взгляд Азирафеля. 

Движения стали резче, грубее, и это было именно то, чего ждал Кроули. Он пытался продержаться дольше, продлить удовольствие, впитать в себя еще больше ощущений, но напряжение росло, разгоралось где-то за грудной клеткой, и в следующий момент Кроули с криком кончил, сжимая Азирафеля внутри, заставляя кончить вместе с собой. 

Кажется, он отключился. Когда Кроули открыл глаза, он обнаружил, что лежит сбоку от Азирафеля, закинув на него руку. Азирафель задумчиво смотрел в потолок, рисовал пальцами круги на его плече, и на его губах играла легкая улыбка. Кроули неверяще рассматривал его лицо, пытаясь запомнить, потому что таким он его еще ни разу не видел. Азирафель почувствовал его пристальный взгляд, и повернулся к нему. 

\- Почему ты так на меня смотришь? - с легким беспокойством спросил он. 

\- Это наконец-то ты, - тихо ответил Кроули и неловко пожал плечами. Он понимал, что это бессмысленный ответ, и чувствовал себя глупо, пока Азирафель внимательно вглядывался в его лицо, нахмурив брови. Наконец, он прижал Кроули к себе и выдохнул ему в волосы:   
\- Ох, дорогой мой… 

Азирафель втянул его в медленный, нежный поцелуй, и впервые за шесть тысяч лет Кроули почувствовал, что все было правильно. 


End file.
